The present invention pertains to data communication networks and more particularly to laser and RF data communication networks.
For many modern day situations such as police, fire and military, for example, knowledge of the location of nearby associates is helpful in improving the delivery of such services. Also, identifying related associates is of critical importance in providing utility services, emergency services or in military applications. In the delivery of today's utility services, emergency services, police services and in military situations, improved situational awareness of all operatives in the field is of critical importance. When a number of related operatives are in the field and are attempting to act as a cohesive unit, location of each of the associates or operatives and the ability to command them is of critical importance. Whether a person is an associate or member of the team or not also is important, particularly in military situation.
Accordingly, what is needed is an apparatus and method for a data communications network which identifies cooperatives in the field and provides information to a local command center for analysis and deployment of associates or operatives as a cohesive unit.